Containers for storing and dispensing aerosols are known in the art. The containers are generally constructed of metals to withstand elevated pressure inside the container. Although a strong and reliable material, metals can be expensive and suffer disadvantages such as rusting and incompatibility with fluids to be stored in the container. Plastics, on the other hand, provide advantages such as economy of manufacture, compatibility with many fluids and overall aesthetic appeal to the consumer.
Containers for storing pressurized fluids are subject to various standards and regulations, such as the “Aerosol Containers and Gas Cartridges for Transport of Dangerous Goods.” The governing standards and regulations in certain markets can prevent many container designs from being commercialized. Moreover, additional protocols, such sections addressing the “Minimum Burst Pressure,” can create difficulties for plastic containers.
Bottle designs have been adapted to comply with the many standards. For example, designs have addressed the standards with the use of higher yield plastics, bottle neck finishes and bottle geometry. Despite previous attempts to manufacture plastic containers for dispensing pressurized fluids, costs have continued to increase. Thus, there remains a need to address at least three main design elements; safety, bottle defects and deformation issues and compliance with current industry standards, for example, as they relate to “Design and Construction of Plastic Aerosol Containers.”